Falling For Me?
by Teharissa
Summary: I fell down on the bus, and you were the first thing I grabbed onto AU. Dick was having a bad day, and he really didn't want to babysit his cocky younger brother. Meeting Wally was an accident- an embarrassing, mortifying accident. And possibly one of the best accidents that Dick has made it a long time.


**I wrote this based off this prompt: "I fell down on the bus, and you were the first thing I grabbed onto AU"**. **It kind of turned into something else, but I don't regret anything. I am proud of it!**

 **I do not own Young Justice, Batman, or DC**

* * *

Dick was having a bad day. A really, really bad day. So was Bruce, which unfortunately led to him being handed Jason and told to babysit. Stay out out of the house. Don't cause trouble. Contact Alfred if you need anything.

In retaliation, Dick took the bus- in Bruce's mind, a place where criminals waited without end to find kids that seemed defenseless enough to kidnap and murder in the alleyways. He was paranoid like that, and Dick was not rebellious enough to do anything worse.

"Why are we going to the mall, anyway?" Jason muttered, pouting. His red hair was purposefully messed up, and he was eyeing a man's cigarette. Dick closed his eyes, letting go of the handhold while the bus was stopped. Pinching his nose, he sighed.

"Do you have a better idea?" Dick said.

"We could go to the movies." Jason said, still slouching in his chair.

"That's at the mall." Dick kept his voice monotone, eyes still shut. Jason fell silent, probably attempting to think of a good comeback. Dick allowed himself a moment of peace- just thanking the heavens he wasn't forced to take Damian with him too. The sounds of passengers getting on board and attempting to find spots suddenly came to an end, and Dick unfortunately realized this too late. The bus lurched forward, and well, Dick fell backwards.

For a millisecond he was in shock, but soon his hands were scrabbling for a hold. He soon found one- a stranger's shirt- and he sighed in relief.

Until Jason's stifled laughter reached his ears- and oh god he was clutching onto _a stranger's shirt!_ His face instantly darkened, and he kind of just hung in balance as his mind went blank.

"Falling for me already?" The stranger joked- a ginger, with bright green eyes and freckles covering his face. Dick blushed even harder if that was possible.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to- uh, sorry." Dick pulled himself up, using the shirt as a hold. The second he was on his feet again, he dropped his hand as if it had been burned. The ginger just laughed.

"So what's your name?" The stranger purred, and Dick felt heat go through his body. Oh god- this guy was _hot._ He only looked a bit older than Dick- possibly fourteen or fifteen.

"I'm Dick." His voice caught, "Dick Grayson."

"Wally West, pleasure to be your acquaintance." Wally said.

"The pleasure's all mine." Dick said, trying to ignore his still racing heart. The bus came to a stop again, and Wally saluted him.

"Gotta go. See you around? Maybe this time without you falling on me?"

"Oh, yeah." Dick ignored how flustered he was, to give Wally a small wave as he exited the bus. His fingers found the handhold, and he turned to glare at Jason.

"Find a new _boyfriend?_ " Jason teased, and Dick stuck his tongue out. Trying to get his conversation with Wally out of his head. God, he was such a mess. Mortification filled him, and he attempted to bury his feelings with thoughts of what movie they'd watch and how many stores he could drag Jason into.

It would be another week before he saw Wally again, and in the most unlikely place...

* * *

Wally was going to be _so_ late. He raced through the halls of Gotham Academy, dodging Raven and Garfield to turn the corner and-

Crashed straight into an ebony freshman, and send skidding across the ground, a small yelp making its way out of the younger boy. Wally groaned, before stealing a glance at the freshman under him, immediately recognizing Dick's flustered expression.

"We really should stop meeting like this." Wally said, not even bothering to move. Dick growled.

"This time, it wasn't my fault. And my head hurts." Dick said.

"From when you fell from heaven?" Wally said, before withering under Dick's glare, "Right, when I fell on you. Party pooper."

"You have terrible pick up lines- very unoriginal." Dick muttered, moving so that his face was level with Wally's. His legs were still trapped though, under Wally's weight. They had gained an audience at this point- a couple students were filming and laughing as they watched the exchange. Wally couldn't bring it in him to care.

"Do you have anything better?" Wally found himself asking, and watched as a devilish smirk grew on Dick's lips.

"Can you take me to a doctor?" Dick asked, "Cause I broke me leg _falling_ for you."

"Let me tie your shoes- I don't want you _falling_ for anyone else." Wally moved his face closer to Dick's.

"Even if there was no gravity, I'd still _fall_ for you." Dick's voice was cocky, refusing to be outdone. His face was about an inch apart from Wally's, and Wally found himself lost in those beautiful blue eyes. He struggled for words, his mind blank except for one odd desire.

Which he promptly gave into (Wally wasn't known for his impulse control). Dick was gloating when Wally pressed his lips into Dick's own- a startled "mmph!" making its way out of the Dick's throat. Wally panicked for a second, when Dick's mouth started to move at his own, sending waves of fireworks down his body. A smile tugged at his own lips.

"I suppose you two figured this was more important than class?" Ms. Granshov crossed her arms, eyebrow raised. Wally jumped away from Dick, blushing furiously. The bell must of rang, and all the students who were watching left before they could get in trouble themselves.

"We'll head to class now. Sorry." Dick said, picking himself off the ground and hurrying down the hall. About halfway down, he gave Wally a shy smile and Wally immediately felt his spirits lift. Without sparing another glance towards Ms. Granshov, he skipped down the hall (yes, skipped. Also yes, he was getting judged).

* * *

Dick was still reeling from the kiss when the bell rang. Barbara had been questioning him about it all day. She heard it from Artemis, who heard it from Megan, who had seen it with Connor. And Dick had been thoroughly embarrassed.

After finally managing to pry himself from Barbara's clutches, he headed to his locker. What he didn't expect to find was a certain ginger leaning against it.

"Hey Wally, whelming seeing you here." Dick said, ignoring the way his heart jumped at the sight of him.

"Whelming?"

"There's overwhelmed, and underwhelmed, so why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Dick answered, moving to open his locker. He watched as Wally scrunched his eyebrows together in a cute, confused expression.

"That's not logic. And I'm definitely _overwhelming._ " Wally said, before an awkward silence hung over them. After a minute of silence, Wally spoke.

"So how was your day?" Wally asked.

"Great. You?" Dick raised an eyebrow, curious as to what this was leading to. Probably talking about earlier- Dick winced.

"Great." Wally cleared his throat, "Uh, so… Do you like coffee dates, because I like you a latte?"

"Did you just ask me out? With a nerdy pick up line?"

"Yes?"

Dick enjoyed Wally's nervous expression, taking it all in. He slipped Wally's hand into his, before speaking again.

"Well then I would be happy to accept."

* * *

 **So cute! I love those two, and how amazing they are! It was actually pretty hard to find the amount of pick up lines about "falling" though! I thought it was a funny idea though, so I couldn't resist!**


End file.
